


(Wo)mans Best Friend

by The_Wolf23



Category: Dodger - Fandom, presshearttocontinue - Fandom
Genre: Bestialty, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wolf23/pseuds/The_Wolf23
Summary: Dodger is home alone, and she decides to have some fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fic, All criticism is wanted. Will be updating this regularly.

Dodger was lying in bed on her stomach, her bright blue hair splayed across either side of her head, as she gently snored. She woke up slowly a quiet and cute mewing sound leaving her mouth. She moaned slight as she rolled over, clenching her arse from the night before, “still a bit sore,” she giggled. Looking around she noticed that Sam was no where to be seen, there was a note on his pillow which read, ‘Left for my flight, didn’t want to wake you since you looked super cute.’ She smiled to self, and jumped out of bed, then quickly walking to the bathroom, naked. Stepping into the bathroom she bent over in front of her large full length wall mirror, which was as a wide as her double sink side. Reaching her dainty hands behind her, clasping both cheeks, spreading them wide, she moans and pushed, with her head looking back between her legs she could see a rather large amount of cum leave her plump pale behind, running down her taint and tight pussy lips before dripping on the floor.

Dodger hoped into the shower, turning the water on warm she sighed contently. After about an hour long relaxing shower which turned into a bath, she stepped out and dried herself off. Picking up her phone she rang up a ‘Friend of hers.’ After talking to her for a while, and agreeing to a time to meet, she hung up and, went on with her day. Sitting down at her home computer she started streaming. While she streamed her mind was flooded of thoughts and images, of what she will be doing in a few hours. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn’t get the thoughts out her head, rubbing her thighs together she noticed that a wet spot had formed where her crotch is.  
Quickly ending the stream, saying that she had somewhere to be, she quickly got back into bed, and searching through her nightstand, she pulled out, her most used, and loved toy, Rex, Bad dragon’s Doggy dildo. She had a large one, in the signature colour, of a reddish purple shaft, with a pink knot and base. She smiled, and pulled off her pyjama bottoms, exposing her tight shaven cunt to the cold air of her bedroom, her pale puffy lips glistening with her juices. Her nipples hard against her shirt, as she brought the dildo to her lips, pressing it against them, her lips parting as she pushed the tip in. moaning as it slid across her tongue, and into her throat she gagged slightly, relaxing her throat she was able to push the rest in, until the knot was pressed tightly against her lips.  
She quickly pulled the dildo out, and gave the shaft a long lick, from the base to the tip, licking around the knot before moving upwards, while slowly rubbing a finger against her wet pussy lips she kept licking the toy, moaning slightly, after five minutes of sucking and licking the silicone doggy cock, she moved it down her body and pressed the tip into her cunt, parting her tight lips, she moaned, “good boy!” she gasped the more she pushed in, closing her eyes she started to pull it out, so just the tip was in her, then she screamed loudly in pleasure as she slammed into all back in, the fake cock pushing deep into her cervix, and the knot pressing against her g-spot, she withered in pleasure.  
As she kept fucking herself harder and faster, moaning and screaming each time the dildo moved. She pulled it out and positioned the tip against her arsehole, “naughty doggy” she giggled with her eyes still shut, she slowly pressed the toy into her tight arse causing her hole to stretch around the toy, she moaned loudly, “good boy, fuck my slutty ass.” As she said that she quickly rammed the entire toy into her, the base spreading her cheeks wide, she screamed in pleasure and slight pain, as the knot was plunged into her. She couldn’t control herself and came quickly, her sweet honey-like juices running down her puffy lips, and arse, pooling the bed, she kept bucking her hips as she pulled the dildo out of herself, then pushing it back in, panting loudly.   
After a few more minutes she slowly pulled the doggy cock out of her arse, and brought it up to her lips, licking it clean of her pussy juices. After thoroughly cleaning it she placed it down, and panted loudly, her chest heaving up and down, causing her petites breast to rise and fall, nipples almost ripping through the shirt. She passed out for a few hours.   
She woke up and rolled over, looking at the clock she noticed that it read 18:00. She quickly jumped out of bed, and wrapped herself in a soft fluffy blanket, she ran down the stairs, her bare feet padding against the floor. She sat down on the catch, waiting for the doorbell to ring, excited, she was slightly bouncing up and down in her seat. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and she got up and walked to the door, trying to keep her cool, she opened it. “hey.” She smiled, “How are you Mike?” she asked politely, he handed her a lead, and stepped aside, behind him was a large wolf like dog, “hey buddy!” she knelt down, causing the dog to walk over, and lick her face with its long wide tongue, a moan escaping dodgers mouth. Mike laughed and walked off, “Have fun Brooke.” She quickly stood up and walked inside, the dog closely following, trying to get its head under the blanket and between her cheeks. She giggled and pushed him away, before closing the door, and skipping back over to the couch and sat down, she patted the seat next to her, “come on boy. Up!” she commanded, the dog then hoped onto the couch, and sat down next to her, she turned her head, and slowly stroked his back, causing the dog to lick her face a few more times, she moaned softly, her mouth opened softly, as the dog licked from her lips to the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed, as she continued to stroke his back, the dog the quickly pushed his tongue into her mouth, and started to lick around it.   
She moaned a little louder, and moved her hand to his chest, slowly stroking downwards, toward his furry sheath, as the dog kept licking around her mouth, dodger wrapped her hand around his sheath, his red tip poking out of the end, she started to slowly move her hand up and down, causing the dog to grow harder, his cock gaining in size, and width. She pulled her face away from him and got off the couch on all fours, the dog quickly followed. While on her hands and knees the dog was taller than her, she crawled under him, and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, slowly licking the head, causing the dog to pump a few spurts of precum into her mouth, which she quickly swallowed, “Yummy,” dodger then wrapped her lips around the dogs cock, and moved her hand away and started to work her mouth down his shaft, wrapping her tongue around him, causing the dog to let out a low and quiet bark, the taste of the dogs cock caused dodgers juices to start following, and running down her thick thighs.   
She started to slowly move up and down the large doggy cock, getting into a rhythm, speeding up every now and then, as the dog was slowly thrusting into her mouth, his knot pressing against her lips, she gagged each time he hit the back of her throat. Her pussy getting wetter as each second passed, the dog raised his head and sniffed the air, breathing in her scent, he lowered his head and licked dodgers back, causing her to jump slightly, and gag loudly on his cock. She quickly pulled off of him and looked behind wiggling her hips, “Want something to eat boy?” she teased and moved back onto the couch, spreading her legs, the dog quickly moved between them and lick from her taint to her clit, dodger hissed, “oh fuck!” her hips bucked against his muzzle, the dog kept licking up her sweet juices, covering her cunt in slobber, she grabbed his collar and slid down the couch so her arse was hanging off the edge, allowing the dog to get deep inside her pussy, he pushed his tongue in, her lips spreading and slightly bulging around him, as she moaned and whimpers, her eyes glazed over with a mixture of lust and pleasure. Reaching a hand down she started to rub her clit, her moans getting louder, as the dog continued to push his tongue deep inside of her, licking around her walls, dodger gasped loudly, “Fuuuucck!!!,” she screamed as she came, squirting into the dogs mouth, and onto his head. She panted loudly, and gently pushed the dog away, sliding off the couch.  
She bit her lips as she came face to cock with him, giggling she shooed the dog away, and got up, her knees wobbling slightly as she still came down from her orgasm. “Stay down here boy!’ she stroked the dogs head and ran upstairs, grabbing her phone, she walked back downstairs after taking a picture of her nude body, her pale perk tits slightly glistening with sweat, as her small pink nipples were hard as diamond, sending the nude to say with the message, ‘Have fun with this ;)’ she then got on all fours, and set the phone to record making sure it had a great view of her pussy. She called the dog over, lowering her head and presenting herself to him, “Mount” she commanded, which the dog obliged, and quickly mounted her back, his furry chest heavy on her, as he placed his front legs by her head, she took a deep breath, and reached behind her grabbing the dogs large red cock she rubbed the tip up and down her puffy lips before positioning him at her entrance, she braced herself, and gulped slightly, “Fuck me boy. Plow your big doggy cock into my cunt.” She moaned. As she said these words the dog thrusted forwards, his cock spreading and bulging her lips around his shaft, the camera underneath her getting the perfect view of this, dodger screamed out, “OH FUCK. You’re so huge,” the dog started to fuck her hard, ploughing his massive cock in and out of her, she moaned like a bitch in heat. Her body filling with pleasure, as she was fucked by the giant beast. The dog ploughed her cunt faster and moved his front legs back and almost gripped her hips, his claws scratching her sides, as dodgers pussy stretched to accommodate his length, the tip pressing against her womb with each thrust, “OH god. Fuck. Me. You. Power.ful. beast.” Dodger moaned beggingly at each thrust, his knot pressing against her lips, “Breed me!” she screamed and pressed her forehead onto the floor, the dog fucked her harder, his knot nearly pressing into her each time but only getting halfway before he pulled out. Gripping her hips tightly he sped his thrusts up, shooting precum deep into her pussy, dodger was now slightly sliding back and forth against the floor, as she moaned and drooled, begging for more. “Fuck!” she screamed as she came a second time from him today, her pussy clamping down onto his cock trying to milk him, her eyes rolled back as her body shook. Just as she was coming down from her intense orgasm the dog shoved his entire cock into her, his orange sized cock spreading her lips wide before popping in, it pressed against her g-spot, she moaned loudly and came again, as she felt the dog cum deep inside of her, his hot thick creamy cum, shooting deep into her womb. As the dog came he howled loudly, and gently nipped her shoulder. Brooke panted loudly, as the dog kept Cumming inside of her. Her body was shaking, as she drooled onto the floor, forming a small puddle by her mouth, the dog then got off her back and turned around, his cock still locked inside of her, as they were ass to ass, his tail high in the hair, both panting. After thirty minutes of being knotted while the dog pumped what felt like gallons of cum into her, his knot started to shirk.   
When it was small enough he then pulled out her, happy that he just bred her, he walked over to a corner and sat down, licking his cock clean. As he pulled out dodger gasped, her pussy overflowing with cum she relaxed her body and allowed it to gush out of her and onto her phone, covering the camera in a layer of white cum. She reached back and pulled the phone over to face, stopping the recording, she start to lick the phone screen clean, and her mouth filling up, as she sloshed it around her tongue the taste causing her to moan. She then stood up, her body feeling weak, and legs shaking, she slowly walked up the stairs, and flopped down onto the bed, phone still in hand.


End file.
